Andrea Marquez
Andrea Marquez is the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile Andrea, 42 years of age, is the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Department. She is a black-haired woman of medium sized build and height. She has green pearl earrings and wears lipstick. She sports a typical Chief of Police uniform which consists of a deep blue coat with badge aplenty, stars on the shoulders, and two pockets at the front as well as a deep blue office skirt. She is also wearing a white shirt underneath her unbuttoned coat. Other than that, she wears a white pearl necklace. It is known that Andrea's favorite animal is panther and her favorite dish is sushi. She is known to be a workaholic, but is also known to be nurturing to others as well as being independent. Notable Events of Criminal Case Meeting Chief Marquez In the opening cutscene of the first case of Pacific Bay, the player arrived at the Pacific Bay Police Headquarters, with Chief Marquez, delighted to have the player in her team, warmly welcoming the player to the Pacific Bay Police Force right after introducing herself. She then confirmed that Junior Officer Amy Young and Detective Frank Knight were assigned to be the player's partners in their investigations. As Frank was currently on an anger management course, Andrea first introduced the newly recruited Amy to the player. She then suggested Amy to kick things off by showing her brand new partner the local landmarks. Amy excitingly agreed and both the player and Amy went off to Sunny Beach. Introducing Frank , where the car crash took place.]] In the next case, Andrea first congratulated the player for solving their first murder investigation successfully. She then informed the player that Frank had returned and, as Frank walked inside, told the player to ignore the fact that Frank looked like "a bit of a slob" as he was still a great detective deep inside. Frank showed no respect to Chief Marquez when he joined the discussion and explained how he had went to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course, much to the Chief's distaste. Shortly after, Chief Marquez introduced the player to Frank, who offered to show the player the underbelly of Ocean Shore. The two then went off to the underbelly, only to witness a horrific street racing crash and thus beginning their first murder investigation together as a team. Dealing with Colonel Spangler Andrea is known to be very protective of the team. When she found out that Hannah Choi was arrested for wanton hacking for the lieu of assisting the player in a murder investigation as being high treason against the nation during the events of The Root of All Evil. Andrea refuses to help out on personal vendettas, but can and will partner with the player when administrative actions become necessary to resolve an obstacle in a criminal investigation. Dealing with Inner Chaos After having dealt with the murder investigation of a Chinese immigrant, the return of an anarchist organization known as Inner Chaos made Chief Marquez worried sick as she believed the anarchists would pose a possible threat to the Pacific Bay PD in the near future. Following that, after the close of the murder investigation of an ex-con, a typical Inner Chaos vandalism led the team to confirm the return of Fredo Mancini, much to Chief Marquez's dismay as she realized Fredo was the same old troublesome leader of Inner Chaos whom she had the displeasure of dealing with in the past. vandalized Sue Xiong's shop at the bazaar, hanging up a banner which would ultimately lead to the shocking revelation.]] Hours after the murder of a Serbian father, another vandalism caused by Inner Chaos revealed Hannah to be once a member of the Inner Chaos—in which the group of anarchists attempted to recruit Hannah again. Chief Marquez knew about this sordid affair, but the Inner Chaos trying to reach out to Hannah was a nightmare for her as this was the reason why she kept fearing for Hannah from the moment she learned about the return of the organization. Fredo Mancini was at last confronted by the team during the murder investigation of a local Irish priest—in which the police didn't think once before flagging him as a suspect of the murder. However, Fredo was eventually found innocent at the closing moments of the case. Although Fredo was free to walk away soon after proving himself innocent, it didn't take long for the team to treat him as a suspect once again after the editor-in-chief of Daily Dawn, Vito Pioni, was found suspended from the Grand Central Station clock. At the closing moments of the murder investigation of Vito Pioni, all evidence ultimately proved Fredo to be guilty of the murder and he was taken to trial. , moments after being shot in the head.]] At the trial, Fredo intended to commit suicide-bombing in an attempt to kill the police, Judge Dante, the press, and the politicians inside one court house to stimulate Inner Chaos' revolution agenda. But much to everyone's relief, Hannah managed to clutch Amy's gun and shoot Fredo to death just in time, thus saving many lives. Following the incident, Hannah sustained a shock due to shooting down a criminal to save a stronghold, but Chief Marquez consoled her and told her that she did an act of bravery. Hours after the death of Fredo, the Inner Chaos was shut down for good. Facing Jazz Town Chief Marquez had to face a tough time during the Pacific Bay PD's patrol in Jazz Town, a lively district which bred chaos in the form of violence and looting after the disastrous Hurricane Yves, a situation requiring her team to alleviate the situation. The situation became grim in the hours following the team's second successful murder investigation in Jazz Town as theories about Hurricane Yves being a man-made storm not to mention stories about a serial killer named "The Puppeteer" surfaced during the player's additional investigation. It was revealed that Yann Toussaint's parents were murdered by "The Puppeteer" when he was just 14—a driving force that led the PD's forensic expert to travel all around the world for closure. To make things worse for Chief Marquez, Yann committed an act of insubordination for the first time in his bid to bring forth the Puppeteer as he was determined that the notorious serial killer was still out there. Meanwhile, it was reported that Hurricane Zelda was rapidly approaching Jazz Town—causing a moment of terror in which Chief Marquez instructed her squad to help Jazz Town evacuate before it was too late. Soon after the evacuation, a looting riot ensued in Jazz Town in which Pacific Bay PD Headquarters had to face an attack by the looters; Chief Marquez ordered Frank and the player to assess the damage done to the headquarters. Notwithstanding, in the hours following the case's closure, Chief Marquez pleaded with Yann to drop his quest to bring the Puppeteer to justice, but Hannah interrupted the two urgently to alert the team Hurricane Zelda was striking Jazz Town at the northeast corner of the hurricane-battered district. was found guilty of stealing Colonel Spangler's weather controlling machine to create Hurricane Yves and Hurricane Zelda.]] Chief Marquez ordered a mandatory evacuation of the district but Amy asked her for permission to investigate Hurricane Zelda, much to Chief Marquez's distaste. Hannah informed the Chief a signal was controlling Hurricane Zelda, convincing Chief Marquez to give Amy and the player permission to do so with her distaste of fairy tales aside. As the investigation went on, theories about the hurricanes being man-made indeed turned out to be true after Veronica Blade was found guilty of the largest crime spree in Jazz Town. However, the troubles seemed to be far from over after Yann continued his wave of insubordination by writing a provoking letter to the Puppeteer with the alias of the Puppet. The Puppeteer warned the team that he/she would attend the Jazz Town Carnival in response to Yann's provocation—signaling trouble in the closing hours of the player's service in Jazz Town. The Puppeteer indeed returned after over a decade of absence, only to slay cabaret dancer Dinah Cooper in the Carnival's storage room. In an intense turn of events, Chief Marquez's force had no choice but to flag Yann as a suspect due to the nature of the evidence found during the investigation. Hopefully, Yann was eventually found innocent after the true identity of the Puppeteer was exposed, after which Chief Marquez could finally take rest from Jazz Town and promote her team to White Peaks. Gameplay As the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police, Andrea will require the player to get reports from three teammates before she can let the player advance to the next case in Pacific Bay. Gallery Description Andrea Marquez Info (Corrected Version).jpg Screenshots Omg.jpg|Chief Marquez (center) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. Andrea_-_-1.png|Delighted Andrea - #2.png|Winking ssss.png|Thinking AM_-_Angry.png|Displeased AndreaAnnoyed.png|Mad AndreaGo.png|Infuriated AndreaStressed.png|Stressed AndreaTeethGrin.png|Pleased AndreaStressed2.png|Stumped AndreaHappy.png|Happy AndreaGrinning.png|"Good luck" gesture. AndreaGrumpy3.png|Too many things on mind. AndreaSerious.png|Serious (note Chief Marquez's face as if she meant it) Andrea Marquez close call.PNG|Close call. AndreaShocked.png|Shocked AndreaAghast.png|Aghast Andrea-Pleased.png|Pleased Andrea-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing AndreaLittered.png|Littered MarquezNewspaper.png|Reading a newspaper. AndreaLevelUp.png|Chief Marquez will be the one notifying the player leveling up in Pacific Bay. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Chief Marquez (bottom right) as displayed in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. AndreaMap.png|Chief Marquez will appear on a certain case mark in the map when a case is required to be unlocked, asking for reports from the previous case before you can move forward. AndreaNeedReports.png|Chief Marquez will require you to ask three friends for reports to go to the next case. AndreaGotReports.png|Chief Marquez will let you advance once she receives those reports from three different teammates. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|You can also use Criminal Case Cash to give Chief Marquez three reports (from Amy, Frank, and Roxie) without asking. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Chief of the Pacific Bay Police Force, Andrea has appeared in every single case of Pacific Bay but in certain circumstances, she won't make an appearance in the beginning of certain cases to stimulate the player and their applicable police partners taking an initiative to launch a murder investigation without Chief Marquez ordering so. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Chiefs